


2 noms, 2 statuts, 1 seule personne

by EilaLupin



Series: PrinceSergent [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EilaLupin/pseuds/EilaLupin
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum : Prince de LucisNoctis Durus : Sergent dans l'armée des Xerxès2 noms, 2 statuts, 1 seule personne





	1. Prologue

Le monde d’Eos était connu avec ses trois continents : le royaume du Lucis, Accordo et l’empire du Niflheim. Il en existait cependant un quatrième, bien plus petit et insignifiant que les autres. Les terres du Xerxès, communément appelées « Les Xerxès », se situaient à la frontière sud de l’empire et étaient en conflit constant avec ce-dernier.  
Dans sa tentative d’envahissement d’Eos, Niflheim avait trouvé dans les Xerxès un opposant coriace aux habitants irréductibles. Chacun alternait victoire et défaite, récupérant un bout de territoire précédemment envahi. L’armée des Xerxès n’était ni aussi imposante et ni aussi bien équipée que celle des Nifs, mais elle était très bien organisée, et efficace. De nombreux jeunes du pays s’y engagés très tôt, et il n’était pas rare de voir des commandants de moins de 30 ans, ou des soldats encore à l’école.  
C’est dans ce contexte là que Noctis avait grandi, au sein de la famille Durus. Très vite, il avait suivi l’exemple de son père adoptif, et s’était enrôlé dans l’armée. A 17 ans, il avait été nommé Sergent, et possédait également une formation médicale. C’était quelque chose de courant dans cette armée d’occuper plusieurs postes. Il s’était même lié d’amitié avec un jeune homme de son âge, réfugié de Niflheim et qui avait aussi choisi de rejoindre l’armée. Grâce à son habileté aux armes à feu, Prompto avait rejoint l’artillerie, et retrouvait aussi son ami lors des formations dans l’aile médicale.  
Tous deux avaient finalement quitté les Xerxès un peu après leurs 18 ans, lorsque Noctis avait été retrouvé et ramené à Insomnia par les Glaives du roi de Lucis. Un an plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient bien adaptés à leurs nouvelles vies. Noctis avait pris sa place de Prince aux côtés de son père, et Prompto avait rejoint la Garde de la Couronne aux côtés d’Ignis et de Gladio. Ils avaient néanmoins gardés pour eux leur passé militaire, sans se douter que l’évolution de la situation des Xerxès les forcerai à tout révéler à leur entourage.


	2. Chapter 1

Noctis, Ignis, Gladio et Prompto se dirigeaient vers l’entrée de la Citadelle lorsqu’ils étaient tombés sur l’un des domestiques chargés de la distribution du courrier.   
« M. Argentum ! Il y a une autre lettre pour vous !  
Surpris, le jeune homme échangea un rapide coup d’œil avec Noct avant de s’avancer vers le serviteur.   
-Hum… Si je peux me permettre votre Altesse…  
Noctis releva la tête en direction du domestique.  
-Oui ?  
-Je me demandais si vous étiez… oh, vous allez certainement me prendre pour un idiot mais… j’ai également une lettre adressée à un certain Noctis Durus…   
A l’entente de ce nom, le Prince se figea.  
-Oui c’est… c’est pour moi, merci.  
La fin de sa phrase n’avait été qu’un murmure, et il n’était pas loin de voir sa main trembler alors qu’il s’emparait de l’enveloppe portant l’insigne de l’armée de Xerxès.   
-Noctis ? s’inquiéta Ignis en voyant que le Prince semblait avoir perdu quelques couleurs.  
Sans lui prêtait attention, le jeune homme décacheta l’enveloppe et sortit le document officiel qui s’y trouvait. L’entête de la lettre lui suffit pour prendre sa décision : Lettre d’appel.  
Jetant un regard à Prompto, il comprit que son ami avait reçu le même courrier que lui.  
-Prompto ? Tu peux les mettre en parfum s’il-te-plaît ? Il faut que je parle à mon père.  
Prompto hocha la tête, un peu à l’idée de la conversation qui l’attendait. Il préférait néanmoins mille fois tout raconter à Ignis et Gladio, plutôt que de devoir faire face au roi et être à la place de Noctis. Ce-dernier avait d’ailleurs déjà fait demi-tour en direction du bureau royal, sans répondre aux appels de Gladio.  
Une fois devant la porte de son père, il frappa et entra sans attendre de répondre.  
-Papa, est-ce que je peux te voir ? C’est important.  
Le roi était plongé dans ses papiers, avec à ses côtés son commandant Cor Leonis.   
-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Regis semblait un peu surprit de l’attitude brusque de son fils. Nous sommes au milieu d’un dossier qu’il faut absolument finir et…  
-Papa. C’est vraiment très important.  
Noctis avait accentué ces-derniers mots, prenant sans s’en rendre compte le ton qu’il employait en tant que sergent dans l’armée.  
Le roi fronça les sourcils, mais sentant l’urgence dans les paroles de son fils, repoussa les papiers étalés devant lui.  
-Prenons une pause Cor, nous nous y remettrons dans quelques minutes.  
Le commandant acquiesça, et quitta le bureau par la porte secondaire.  
-Entre, dit le roi en faisant signe à Noctis de s’asseoir dans l’un des fauteuils installés près de la fenêtre tout en en prenant un lui-même.  
Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
-Je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas m’interrompre ?  
-Bien sûr.  
Noctis prit une grande inspiration, avant de lâcher la bombe qu’il avait retenue pendant un an.  
-Je n’ai pas été tout à fait honnête en revenant des Xerxès. Lorsque j’étais là-bas, j’étais sergent dans l’armée. Et aujourd’hui, Prompto et moi avons reçu ceci.  
Il tendit à son père le courrier officiel qu’il tenait à la main.  
C’est une lettre d’enrôlement. Habituellement, ça ne concerne que les simples soldats et réservistes lorsqu’il y a besoin de grossir les rangs, mais dans certaines situations considérées comme « d’urgence » par l’état-major, ça peut aussi concerner les officiers gradés.  
Un peu hébété, le roi parcouru la lettre.  
-Et bien… j’avoue que je ne m’y attendais pas, mais je suis sûre que tu peux te faire exempter. Tu es le prince héritier d’un royaume voisin des Xerxès, ils comprendront très bien que tu ne peux plus te retrouver sur un champ de bataille comme… comme ça a pu arriver par le passé.   
-Quoi ?  
Regis releva les yeux, pour tomber sur le visage contrarié de son fils.  
-Quoi quoi ?  
Si Cor ou Clarus avaient été là, ils l’auraient repris sur cette réponse très peu royale.  
-Papa, je ne t’ai pas montré cette lettre pour que tu m’aides à obtenir une dispense à cause de mon statut de Prince ! Je te l’ai montré pour t’expliquer ma situation, pour que tu comprennes pourquoi…  
Gêné, Noctis passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant, cherchant ses mots. Ce silence sembla en dire plus que tout ce qu’il avait expliqué précédemment.  
-Tu ne… Tu ne songes pas sérieusement à y aller ?  
La voix du roi était basse, presque tremblante. Il avait perdu le peu de couleurs qui lui restait après l’annonce du passé de son fils.  
-Je me suis engagé papa, et…  
-Engagé ?!!   
Le roi s’était relevé aussi rapidement que sa condition physique le lui permettait.  
-Engagé ?!! Mais ça c’était avant Noctis ! La situation est différente maintenant ! Tu n’es plus un simple citoyen des Xerxès ! Tu es un Prince !! Le Prince d’Insomnia !! En aucun cas tu ne peux te permettre de…  
-Je suis avant tout un soldat !   
Noct s’était levé à son tour, plus ennuyé de la situation qu’exaspéré !   
-Je suis rentré dans l’armée à 15 ans, à 16 ans j’ai été nommé Caporal et à 17 ans à Sergent ! Ces trois dernières années m’en ont appris plus sur la vie que toutes les précédentes, et ont véritablement fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd’hui !  
Il soupira, avant de se tourner vers la porte du bureau.  
-Crois bien que je suis désolé de ne pas être le Prince et le fils que tu souhaiterais que je sois, mais je n’abandonnerai pas un pays, un peuple et des camarades qui ont confiance en moi. Je m’y refuse.  
Sur ces dernières paroles déterminées, il quitta la pièce.


	3. Chapter 2

Sans prêter attention à tous ceux qu’il croisait, Noctis parti à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva dans un coin du jardin : Ignis et Prompto assis sur un banc en pierre, Gladio debout à côté d’eux. Le Prince remarqua que le bracelet en cuir de son ami reposait sur ses genoux, exposant le code barre marqué sur son poignet à la vue des 2 autres.   
A son arrivée, les 3 jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête.  
-Prompto vous a expliqué ?   
-Oui.  
Ignis semblait plus pâle que d’habitude.  
-Je peux comprendre, commença-t-il en remontant ses fines lunettes sur son nez, pourquoi vous avez gardé ces… ces informations pour vous. Néanmoins, Gladio et moi aurions apprécié être au courant.  
-Ouais, gronda le grand homme.  
Ses traits étaient froncés, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment fâché.  
-Je suis sûr que le roi aussi, grommela Noctis, d’humeur sombre.  
Le silence s’installa entre les 4 amis. C’est Ignis qui le rompit.  
-Vous allez accepter ?  
Noctis et Prompto n’eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour acquiescer en même temps.  
-Je vois, murmura le conseiller. Et qu’en penses le roi ?  
-A ton avis ? grogna le Prince.  
Il se laissa tomber plus qu’il ne s’assit à côté de Prompto. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se reprit. Les questions qu’il avait maintenant à se poser étaient simples. Donnant une tape sur le bras de son meilleur ami, il se leva, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Si Ignis et Gladio les laissèrent s’isoler tous les deux un peu plus loin, ils ne manquaient pas une miette de ce qu’ils pouvaient voir de leur conversation.  
-Tout va bien ? demanda Prompto à voix basse.  
Il était conscient que la discussion entre Noctis et le roi n’avait dû être facile pour aucun d’eux. Le Prince soupira, passant une main dans ses mèches noires.   
-Faisons comme si, répondit-il avec un geste vague. J’ai laissé ma lettre à mon père, tu peux me faire voir la tienne ? J’ai à peine eu le temps de la lire attentivement.  
Son ami sorti de la poche de son pantalon la lettre d’appel. Noctis la parcourut des yeux. Tout comme celle qu’il avait lui-même reçu, elle demandait son retour à la caserne militaire où ils étaient affectés. Elle promettait également, dû au caractère exceptionnel de la situation, l’obtention du grade au-dessus à tous les participants de cette opération d’urgence. Prompto passerai de 1er fusilier à 2e fusilier, et Noctis se souvenait avoir lu le terme « Major » dans sa propre lettre.  
-Quand part-on ?  
Aucune date n’était indiquée dans le courrier, signifiant d’autant plus l’urgence de la situation : l’état-major demandait leur retour le plus tôt possible. Noct se força à passer en mode « Sergent » ; Prompto le suivrai, quoi qu’il décide. La route était longue, et il leur fallait un véhicule. Il savait où ils pouvaient en emprunter un, mais pas à cette heure-ci.  
-Demain matin, avant l’aube. Les tournées de Rubëo commencent à l’aube, il faut arriver chez lui avant qu’il ne quitte Insomnia.  
-Dans l’optique bien sûr que tu arrives à sortir de la Citadelle, mon pote. Et que des gardes de ton père ne me collent pas au train toute la nuit !  
Noctis eut un petit sourire.   
-J’ai un plan pour ça.  
Prompto haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.  
-Mutatio.  
Le photographe grimaça, tout en reconnaissant que c’était un bon plan. « Simple et brillant » aurait dit leur amie Dece.  
***  
Aucun des 4 amis n’avait vraiment faim ce soir-là, mais Ignis insista –plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction- pour préparer quelque chose. Beaucoup de leurs sujets de conversation habituels étaient rapidement tombés à l’eau, aussi Gladio et Ignis avait fini par questionner les 2 autres sur leur vie au sein de l’armée.   
Ce n’est qu’au moment où ils allaient se séparer pour la nuit que le conseiller avait posé LA question.  
-Et quand comptez-vous partir ?  
L’air sembla s’alourdir. Noctis et Prompto échangèrent un regard.  
-Il n’y a aucune date d’inscrite sur les lettres, répondit finalement le Prince. Vous le savez si vous avez lu celle de Prompto.  
Ça ne parut pas plaire à Gladio.  
-Noct… menaça-t-il en s’approchant de lui.  
-Gladiolus.  
La voix de Noctis avait claqué, de la même manière que lorsqu’il avait besoin de commander des hommes. C’était un avertissement, un point final à la discussion. Le soldat avait pris le pas sur le Prince.  
***  
Personne ne vit, avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne pointent, le Prince quitter la Citadelle. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’y avait pas de Prince à voir. Et par la porte de service, utilisée par les domestiques, une femme de chambre à l’étroit dans son uniforme s’engagea dans les rues de la ville sans que quiconque n’y fasse attention.


	4. Chapter 3

Noctis et Prompto se retrouvèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans une ruelle assez éloignée de la Citadelle. Si le Prince s’était déguisé en femme de chambre pour mettre les voiles, son ami avait opté pour l’accoutrement assez vulgaire d’une fille de joie.   
-Si jamais des gardes de ton père guettaient devant ma porte, qu’est-ce qu’ils vont aller rapporter au roi sur moi ? gémit Prompto tandis qu’ils reprenaient leur apparence habituelle. Et bon sang, est-ce que tu as une idée de combien ses chaussures font mal aux pieds ?! Pourquoi est-ce que des filles voudraient mettre des bottes aussi hautes ?!   
Noctis se contenta de rire à l’écoute des malheurs de son ami.   
Une fois qu’ils eurent rabattu une large capuche sur leur tête, les 2 jeunes hommes prirent la route du logement de leur contact.  
-Les gars vont nous en vouloir, dit Prompto alors qu’ils se dirigeaient dans les rues encore désertes.   
-J’ai laissé une lettre à mon père, et je lui ai demandais de transmettre un message à Ignis et Gladio de notre part.  
Le photographe se contenta d’hocher la tête.  
Ils arrivèrent un peu avant l’aube à la maison de Rubëo. Ce-dernier afficha une tête agacée en ouvrant la porte. Sans un mot, il retourna à l’intérieur.  
-Rubëo… commença Noctis en s’avançant dans l’entrée.   
-Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez besoin d’aide pour quitter la ville discrètement.  
-Exact mec, répondit Prompto. L’armée demande notre retour pour une opération d’urgence.  
D’une pièce du rez-de-chaussée, Rubëo se mit à grogner.  
-Je ne regrette pas d’être parti, tient, grommela-t-il en revenant auprès de ses 2 anciens compagnons d’armes. Les Terres sont condamnées à tomber ; le moment se rapproche.  
-Tu as toujours été trop pessimiste, dit Noct avec un petit sourire. Tu voyais notre arrivée ici d’un point de vue plus que négatif, et regardes, tu t’en es bien sorti.  
Rubëo se contenta d’hausser les épaules tout en les poussant dehors. Dans la cour devant sa maison, son camion de livraison était garé.   
-Vous montez à l’arrière, déclara-t-il en leur soulevant la bâche qui abritait ses caisses de marchandises. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Ne bougez pas, n’essayez pas de sortir ou de regarder dehors. Je viendrai vous chercher moi-même une fois qu’on sera sorti de la ville.  
-Merci, dit Noctis alors que Prompto s’installait dans la remorque. Dans un geste habituel, et qui lui avait presque manqué, le Prince serra l’épaule de celui qui fut en même temps que lui « Sergent des irréductibles ».  
Rubëo lui retourna le geste, fidèlement.  
-Toujours.  
Puis, sur un dernier regard rempli de souvenirs et de sympathie, ils se séparèrent. Une fois Rubëo derrière le volant et Noctis aux côtés de Prompto, le petit camion portant l’insigne de livraison à l’extérieur de la capitale se mit en route. Grâce à la faiblesse du trafic routier à cette heure-ci du matin, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement aux barrières gardées marquant l’entrée d’Insomnia.  
Le camion s’arrêta pour le contrôle habituel. Quelques minutes après –pendant lesquels les 2 fugitifs croisèrent les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur un contrôleur trop scrupuleux- le moteur vrombit à nouveau. Ils étaient passés.  
Noctis avait hésité avant de décider de ce plan pour quitter la ville. S’enfuir de cette manière, comme quelqu’un ayant quelque chose à se reprocher, n’était absolument la solution qu’il préférait. Mais il connaissait les moyens que son père avait à sa disposition, il les avait déjà vu à l’œuvre. Et il n’avait pas l’intention de faillir à son devoir en ne se rendant pas aux Xerxès. Que ce soit de sa propre volonté ou parce qu’on –son père, leurs amis, par amour, par inquiétude- l’en avait empêché. Ça pouvait paraître ridicule maintenant qu’il connaissait sa véritable origine, mais l’armée l’avait forgé, avait fait de lui ce qu’il était aujourd’hui. De plus, il n’avait pas choisi d’être un Prince : c’était comme ça, sans échappatoire ou changement possible ; il avait choisi de s’engager, les objectifs de l’armée étaient devenus les siens, les autres soldats ses frères. Et dans le futur royal qui se profilait devant lui, où il devait encore tout apprendre, où des codes lui étaient inconnus, où il ne semblait pas à sa place, l’armée lui apparaissait comme la porte de la Liberté.   
D’un point de vue plus pragmatique, il serait plus utile sur le terrain aux milieux des autres soldats, que bien protégés entre les 4 murs de la Citadelle. C’était horrible impression de ne servir à rien s’emparait de plus-en-plus de lui depuis quelques mois. Là où lui et Prompto allaient, ils feraient la différence, il le savait.  
Ils roulèrent sans interruption pendant une petite heure, avant que le camion de Rubëo ne ralentisse, puis s’arrête complètement. La bâche de la remorque se souleva, et l’ancien Sergent fit signe aux 2 garçons de descendre.   
Ils étaient sur la place d’un village ; le premier de la tournée de livraison de leur ami. Ce-dernier remit une carte à Noctis, en lui indiquant leur position.  
-Il y a un petit garage à la sortie, il fait aussi mécano et pompe à essence. Le propriétaire a toujours quelques voitures de rab, si vous insistez un peu et que vous vous montrez convaincant, vous pourrez en louer une.  
-Super, merci Rubëo.  
Le plus âgé du trio grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de donner une claque sur le bras Noct et Prompto.  
-Soyez prudents, essayez de revenir en vie. Et passez mon bonjour à tous ceux qui sont encore dans cet enfer.  
Tout en parlant, il s’était dirigé vers l’avant de son camion, et avait repris sa place derrière le volant. La portière claqua, le camion s’éloigna vers les commerces destinataires de ses marchandises. Il ne voulait pas s’attardait. Noctis et Prompto comprenaient ; c’était trop dur, il y avait trop de souvenirs entre eux.  
-Allez, en route, lança le Prince à son ami une fois que le camion qui les avait sorti de la capitale eu disparut de leur vue.  
***  
Ils réussirent à louer une petite camionnette utilisée normalement par les paysans. Elle était un peu trop polluante et son moteur plus tout neuf, mais après 3 jours de route quasi non-stop, où ils s’étaient relayés pour conduire, Noctis et Prompto passèrent finalement la frontière des Terres des Xerxès. Quelques heures plus tard, ils garaient leur tacot devant la caserne.


End file.
